


NYE - The Bet

by 1QuietStiles7, heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: Y/n and her friends meet up at the diner for dinner like normal, except this time Minhyuk throws in a challenge. Get a kiss before midnight during your friend's party or clean the boys apartment for a month. Is this just an innocent bet or is he playing matchmaker?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	NYE - The Bet

“Vivi, pass the ketchup,” Minhyuk tells the violet haired girl. She smiles, passing the ketchup to him easily.

“So are you guys excited for the NYE party? I still can’t believe the power went out last year right as the ball dropped.” She adds, causing the others to nod in agreement.

“Too many powerful people in one place.” Kihyun grins as Minhyuk shoves him slightly and the table boos him.

“But you know what would make this party more exciting? A bet.” Minhyuk grins. The others look at him curiously and Jade is the first one to voice her worry, “Gosh, what are you planning now Min?” His smirk only widens as he claps his hands together.

“So I think we go with tradition with a little bit of a twist. Everyone is usually looking for a New Year’s kiss when the ball drops right? The bet is we all have to get a kiss before midnight and post the pic in the group chat. Loser has to clean the apartment for a month. Yes, that includes you too ladies.” He smiles, surely happy with himself.

“As well are you two traitors,” he adds for good measure looking at Kihyun and Shownu. They were both moving out in a couple weeks. Each having been with their girlfriends for a few years and had decided to move in with them.

Shownu shrugs, “I mean, I wouldn’t be too worried. I can always get a kiss from my girlfriend.”

“Same,” Kihyun adds on before continuing, “but good luck with the rest of you losers.”

Hyungwon sighs moving right along, “Only you would come up with this Minhyuk. I wonder why too. Maybe it’s because you have your eye on someone and need this bet as an excuse?”

The table busts out in laughter while Minhyuk chokes a bit. Wonho pats his back and coos, “There there. I’m sure he’s just joking.” Hyungwon whispers that he’s not but Jade smacks his arm, chiding him lightly.

“Well beside that, is that something everyone could agree to?” Minhyuk asks again, but this time Jooheon speaks up.

“I’m comfortable with it but we should probably establish some rules.” The second youngest adds. The table murmurs in agreement and you chime in.

“Mistletoes shouldn’t count.” You add shortly as Changkyun nods in agreement.

“Yeah, there’s still plenty up even after Christmas.”

“Mmmmm you can’t mention the bet. It has to be completely natural.” Hyungwon continues causing Minhyuk to snicker, giving him the perfect shot at revenge.

“Because you’re going to be the one that needs that rule.” Minhyuk grins, before Hyungwon shuts him down.

“Nope I don’t need that advantage.” Hyungwon smoothly replies. Minhyuk drops his head as the table laughs again. Feeling bad for Minhyuk, Jade speaks up, “So it sounds like we’re in agreement then?”

“We should all sign a napkin to make it official. No going back.” Shownu declares.

Most of them look at him oddly but you smile, “Ah what the heck. Might as well go all in.” Shownu grabs a napkin while Vivi digs a pen from her purse, they pass it around the tables until everyone has signed and Shownu tucks it in his jacket pocket. Conversation moved back to normal topics as the group finished eating and split up the bill.

"Alright guys, I'm heading out," you say sliding your coat on. Everyone says bye to you in response.

"Y/N can you give me a ride home?" Kyun asks, looking up from stuffing the last few fries in his mouth, coming out garbled due to having his mouth full.

“Yeah, sure,” you say, you finish buttoning your coat and go to the counter to pay for both of your meals. Assuming Kyun was right behind you you headed outside without looking back at your group of friends.

“Changkyun, weren’t you getting a ride from Y/N?” Wonho asks the youngest.

“Oh yeah,” stopping mid conversation with jooheon. With that Changkyun rushes out after you, barely stopping to smash his hat on his head before running out the door of the diner. The remaining group laugh at him, watching him catch up to you just as you reach your car.

“Alright guys, I’m out, too. Angi’s waiting on me so we can watch the last episode of [insert TV show here].” Shownu says, and he and Wonho depart, together. The rest of the group dispersed, exchanging their own farewells.

You’re almost to Kyun’s shared apartment with the 6 other guys when you ask, “So...why’d ask me for a ride? At least 4 of the others were probably going straight home tonight.” Changkyun just kind of shrugs and deflects your question. You let it go, not really concerned about it. You drop him off, saying you’ll see in two days for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s New Year’s Eve finally, about 3 hours before you're meeting the others at the party, excluding Jade who was meeting at your house after her shift in an hour. You’re laying on the couch when your mom lets Jade in.

“Girl, why are you just laying on the couch? Have you started getting ready?” Jade asks, dropping her bag on your legs. You lift your head from the other end, “We’re not leaving for almost 2 hours.”

“Have you even showered today?”

“Yes mom,” you roll your eyes at her.

“Good, cause I’m going to jump in. I smell like fried chicken. And I am not trying to find a kiss smelling like chicken.” Jade grabs her bag and heads upstairs, hollering down telling you to get up. You lay there for a few more minutes before your teenage brother comes in and steals the remote.

You’re pulling an outfit from your closet when Jade walks in dressed in a black and gold dress, stopping mid thigh. “Isn’t that a bit much? It’s just a party at Vivi’s.”

“It’s not just a party, Y/N. It’s a New Year’s Eve party, and a party where we have to find a kiss before midnight or we have to clean those disgusting boys' apartment for the whole month. And I’m not about the Cinderella life, pre-prince. Now, what are you wearing?” You hold up a midnight blue tunic top and gesture to the black leggings laying over the end of your bed.

“Really?”

“Yes really. And no I’m not changing my mind,” you say hastily before she can interject. “You know we’ll end up on the roof and it’ll be freezing. Whoever I find to kiss doesn’t have to like my outfit. I only need them for 10 seconds.” She just shrugs at your words and goes over to start applying her makeup while you go down the hall to change and do your hair in beachy waves. When you come back in she’s finished her makeup and halfway through her hair, going with a more tousled look. You do consent to letting her do your eye makeup, seeing as you're running out of time and she’s basically a pro at it anyway. You end up with a dramatic smokey eye that blends well with your outfit and you pair it with a deep red lip and low heeled ankle boots.

You grab a small bag and toss your lipstick, phone and house keys into it. “You ready?” Looking over at Jade, who was looking herself over one more time in the full length mirror on your wall.

“Yep! Let’s go make someone cry.” Laughing at her words, you both head downstairs where you poke your head in the living room to tell your parents bye. They send you both off with the standard ‘have fun, be safe and call us if you need anything’. You both get in Jade’s car and make your way to Vivi’s apartment. She lived on the top floor of her building which sucked when she moved in but was great for parties because that meant easier access to the fenced roof. Exiting the car, you could already hear the bass pumping from several parties going on around the block. You make it to the elevator with another group who get off on the 5th floor. You don’t bother knocking once you reach Vivi’s apartment on the 9th floor. The music was loud, club music pumping out of the speakers that looked suspiciously like Jooheon’s and it was clear that several people were already drunk.

Chuckling you shake your head and go in with Jade at your side. Vivi comes out and gives you both a hug.

“Hey ladies! Help yourselves to drinks and go find a man.” She winks, before sashaying away in a shimmering black dress and heels. You weave in and out of people, sliding your way into the kitchen to find Wonho chatting up a woman with raven locks and purple makeup to match. She looks into his eyes dreamily as she feels up his biceps, making him laugh and flex them more. And with that, you’re sure he won’t have any trouble getting a kiss tonight. Your thought is confirmed as you feel your phone vibrate a few minutes later after you've poured some drinks. Wonho was the first one to take a pic liplocking with the purple haired beauty.

“One down, nine to go.” Jade says absentmindedly, as she takes a swig of her drink managing to drink it down. Just then, Minhyuk pops up.

“Hey! There you two are.” Minhyuk gleams as he gives you a hug before wrapping his arms around Jade. You only had one drink so far but you don’t miss how Minhyuk holds on for an extra second than he should. Jade seems not to mind so you stay silent.

“Good to see you Min. So I’m sure you saw Wonho is the first one.” Jade says watching the crowd of people dance with one another. Minhyuk nodded, “Yeah I’m not surprised. Do you have your eye on anyone?” Jade’s eyes widen slightly and her face betrays her heating up slightly. Luckily for her, it doesn’t last long.

“Hello party people! It’s New Year’s Eve! Here for you free of charge is DJ H.One. And ladies he’s single.” Jooheon grins causing the ladies to hoot and holler as Hyungwon walks up to his station and starts to DJ. As soon as he drops the beat, the people scream and start grinding, drunk on the music and other beverages you’re sure. Getting ready to comment on the grind fest, you turn to Jade only to not find her there. Minhyuk was gone too. You sigh, finding yourself alone again before your phone vibrates three times in a row. Checking again, you see two new photos. Hyunwoo with his loving girlfriend Angi and Kihyun with his girl Layla. Kihyun had messaged to the group, “Three down, seven to go. Good luck *wink emoji*”. Shaking your head, you slide your phone into your purse as your heart races just a bit. You had to find someone to have this kiss with. There was no way you were going to clean that dorm. Your eyes scanned the crowd anxiously, trying to find a good contender. You were checking out a guy across the room when you were interrupted by a tap on your shoulder to see your best friend.

“Oh hey Kyunnie. Don’t we look fancy.” You smile, taking in how he’s dressed in all black, a nice fitted dress shirt and jeans.

“I would say the same for you Y/N. Ah you even wore the bracelet.” He notices, looking at the Christmas present he gave you on your wrist, a gold bracelet with your initials. You blush a bit but look down at it fondly.

“Ah yeah,” not sure why you were feeling shy about it. It’s not like it was the first time you two had exchanged gifts. You had gotten him the latest album from his favorite band this year. You had even stood in line for almost 4 hours just to get it signed. The year before you had somehow managed to buy each other matching t-shirts, which your friends made you wear together when they found out.

“Thanks again. I really love it.” You tell him, gently waving your arm between you, making the metal wink in the lights.

“I’m glad,” he says, scratching his neck. It’s something he does when he’s nervous. He catches you watching him and quickly lowers his arm and takes a swallow of whatever concoction was in his own cup.

“What’s wrong, Kyun?” You place a gentle hand on his arm, trying to reassure him before even knowing what was wrong.

“Hmm? Oh it’s nothing really. Just this bet tonight. What was Min thinking really?” You can’t help but tease him a little for being nervous over a simple kiss.

“Aww, is our baby nervous over a little kiss? Must have your eye on someone special.” You watch as his eyes widen and his ears flush red, realizing you had guessed right. “C’mon, who is she? I’ll help you get that kiss. Lord knows Kihyun would have a coronary if he had to put up with your whining for the whole month of cleaning.”

Changkyun laughs, easing up a bit at the thought of that, "He really would. But what about you? Have anyone in mind?" Your eyes narrow as you take a step forward to point at him.

"No Kyun! No changing the subject, we were talking about you. Now tell me about her and how I can help." You say sternly, causing him to rub the back of his neck. As he goes to answer, your phones vibrate again. Desperate to get out of the situation, Kyunnie goes to look but you grab his hand.

"Seriously man, just tell me. Is it Vivi?" You ask, trying to keep your own voice from wavering. He gives you an incredulous look and before he can answer, Jooheon comes over to you both.

"Hey party people! Some girl literally just kissed Hyungwon for playing her favorite song. DJ's get all the girls I swear. Any luck yet?" The dimpled man asks you both, causing you to shake your heads. Honey clicks his tongue.

"Better hurry, we have less than an hour left." He warns, but mainly looks at Changkyun before his eyes are captured by a beautiful woman in a gold dress who was eyeing him up.

"Well it seems I've been called. See you two later." He smirks, before making his way to her. All you could do was shake your head, "I give it 15 minutes."

"Make it 10." Changkyun corrects knowing how good his friend was with the ladies. Before you both could continue the conversation, Changkyun smiles and pulls you by the hand, "Let's dance." You couldn't say no, so you decided to just go with the flow. The crowd started pushing you two closer but it wasn't uncomfortable. But despite how tightly packed the crowd was you could still see Hyungwon getting the kiss of his life from an overly enthusiastic party goer. But despite that scene, you can hear someone yell, "I knew it!" Your phone buzzes twice, one pic for Hyungwon and the other with Minhyuk and Jade.

"Oh wow! I knew this was coming." You admit, causing Changkyun to laugh.

"Same. He's had his eye on her for a while. Good for them." He adds casually, before another pic comes through with Jooheon and the woman he was with earlier.

"Ah 10 minutes, I was right." Changkyun chuckled, trying to evade the now obvious truth. Only you and him haven't completed the bet and there was only 30 minutes left.

“You know,” you start, while still dancing with Kyun, “you’re not going to find anyone to kiss if you stay with me all night. All the girls will think you’re unavailable.”

“And what about you,” he counters. You avoid his question by taking a mouthful of whatever was in your cup, feeling it burn as it made its way down. You start scanning the crowd, trying to find someone you felt was even half as attractive as your best friend.

 _Whoa, brain what the heck_ , you think. When did you start comparing potential partners to Changkyun? Sure he was stupidly attractive with his dumb face and sneaky sexy body (you’d seen him enough times shirtless to know what he hides under those baggy shirts of his). As you continue to mark off his good qualities you drink more and begin to wonder why you hadn’t kissed him yet.

_Shut up brain! You’re not helping us!_

You spin once and come face to face with your current problem. You want to kiss your best friend, so you spin away around, instantly regretting it when things continue to spin after you stop. As you sway to the side, Kyun wraps his arms around your waist. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, in fact he did it a lot. You remember how he had slung his arm around you in the mall a couple weeks ago as you were trying to find a gift for his aunt. He had effectively chased off a girl you’d been flirting with.

“Yah, y/n, we’re not gonna get a kiss like this," he pouts, setting his chin on your shoulder. You snort out a laugh.

“Definitely not if you keep koala hugging me,” you say without any heat or attempt to move. You liked being in his arms, sue you. You both lazily sway to the music.

“Y/n, let’s give up. We can clean together,” he says.

“Mm,” you nod against his cheek. “Let’s go up to the roof, the fireworks are going to start soon.” He releases his hold on your waist but you grab one of his hands so you don’t get lost in the crowd of people. You crash out the door with other partygoers, all of you giggling while walking down the short hall to the stairs that led to the roof. “Kyunnie, I forgot my jacket. I need to go back.”

He continues to pull you up the stairs, “I’ll keep you warm. C’mon, it’s too far away.” The alcohol in your system has you feeling pretty warm so you just keep going. There’s a lot more people on the roof than there was in the apartment.

“Looks like the other parties we heard on the way up had the same idea.” You’re about to say something else when Vivi runs up and hugs you.

“Y/n, Kyunnie! I haven’t found a kiss yet,” she says whining.

“We’ve given up, you can join us,” Kyun says from behind you.

“As if, I bet you two have been stuck to each other all night, it’s no surprise you haven’t. You two should just kiss already,” she says. You can feel Kyun freeze behind you, interesting, you think but you just take another sip of your drink and scan the crowd again.

“Viv, what about the one over there,” you say to take the attention off you two.

“Which one,” she whips her head back and forth, until you take pity on her.

“That one,” you point, thankfully the platinum blonde was talking to another guy. “The tiny one with the grumpy kitten face.” She ponders for a moment then smacks a kiss to your cheek and takes off toward him.

“Thanks, y/n. You’re the best,” she tosses over her shoulder while unlocking her phone.

“He doesn’t stand a chance, does he,” Kyun asks, placing his chin on your shoulder again.

“Nope,” you say and you have matching smiles as you watch the drama unfold. Cause if Vivi was anything, it was dramatic. She doesn’t slow down until she’s practically in the man’s lap. You think she says hello, but then she has one hand around the back of his neck and lifts up to kiss him. She snaps the picture expertly then pulls back and steps away. She quickly sends the pic but neither of you move to check it. A minute later you feel another message come in.

The man has a shy gummy smile on his face and his friends are teasing him when Vivi looks at him again and you can tell she was apologizing now. It was hard to tell up here but you thought he might be blushing too. They talk for a couple of minutes and she hands him her phone.

“Unbelievable,” Kyun says.

“That’s Viv,” you say back. You take out your phone to finally check your messages, seeing the one from her and a video from Kyun. Pressing play you realize he had recorded the whole thing, you shake your head at him.

QueenV 11:42pm  
.img

Old Man Maknae  
.mp4

Y/n  
She got his number too…

The Jewel  
Of curse she di  
D  
Hahaha d

Old Man Maknae  
Minhyuk take her phone away

Actual Sinshine  
I can do that

The Jewel  
Noo  
You cant do thaog;oeh  
Agnareogu

Actual Sinshine  
Got it

Y/n  
Good  
Take care of her

You look at the time, 6 minutes left. You really didn’t want to clean the boys’ apartment. You loved them but they weren’t the cleanest, no matter how much Kihyun tried to keep the place nice. A couple of buildings over someone had started letting fireworks off early. You watch a few and check your phone again, 3 minutes.

 _It’s now or never. Well not never because you’ll probably want this in the morning too_ , you brain unhelpfully supplied. You switch over to your messages, open up the camera and half turn in Kyun’s arms.

“Kyun-” “Y/n” You pause for a moment and stare into each other’s eyes for just a moment. You’re not sure who moves first but suddenly his mouth on yours, gentle but firm. Your brain decides to shut up now and you almost forget to take the pic. You break apart and you can’t look into his eyes yet. You quickly send the pic, Kyun’s follows immediately. You hadn’t even realized he had taken his phone out again.

“I’m starving,” you blurt out. He gives you his signature smirk, “Me too.” He grabs your hand and you make your way downstairs, stopping by the apartment to grab your jacket then down to the sidewalk. “Diner,” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s probably the only place still open.” You walk there since it’s only a few blocks, hand in hand. Neither of you mention the kiss and you were starting to freak out internally. What if it didn’t mean anything to him. You had reached the diner and were walking across the parking lot when Kyun released your hand. You took a few steps before realizing he had stopped.

“Kyun,” a question evident in your voice as you turn towards him. He looks away and then back before seeming to make up his mind. He closes the distance between you and takes your face in his hands and kisses you again. But not like before. No, this was filled with pent up desire and longing. You quickly reciprocate and slide your hands under his open coat to wrap around his waist.

“Y’all are going to get sick standing out there,” your normal late night waitress calls, head poking out from the door. “Get in here already.”

You break apart and he rests his forehead against yours. “So…” he trails off.

“Shut up and buy me dinner already.” You grab his arm and pull him inside.

Y/n 11:58pm  
.img

Old Man Maknae  
.img

The Jewel 12:47am  
Minhyuk gave me back my phone  
I’m more sober now  
Has anyone seen y/n or Kyun since their kiss

Actual Sinshine  
Not for awhile actually

QueenV  
They were up on the roof when I got my kiss

Done Mom  
Yeah, their pics are from the rooftop too

Muscle Baby  
I’m coming down now  
They’re not up here now

Papa Bear  
I don’t remember seeing them come in after the kiss

Tired Noodle  
Same

Honey Pot  
I just put my kiss in an uber  
They’re not out here

QueenV  
You don’t think they fought do you?

Actual Sinshine  
My money says they went back to the apartment  
*insert suggestive meme here*

Done Mom  
You’re disgusting  
@y/n @Old Man Maknae answer your phones right now  
Or I swear to god I will ruin your entire month  
I am the mom for a reason! DOn’t think I can’t _*seen by y/n, old man maknae*_  
YAH! 

Y/n  
@Papa Bear make mommy stop being mean

Old Man Maknae  
Geez will you all get your heads out of the gutter  
Hyung I didn’t defile y/n  
.img *picture of food*

Tired Noodle  
Ew Kyun  
Don't EVER say you're defiling someone again

Actual Sinshine  
DINER!  
Who’s in?

Old Man Maknae  
No

Y/n  
No

  
Old Man Maknae  
Go away hyung  
We’re on a date

Actual Sinshine  
Listen here you little brat  
I didn’t sit and listen to you mope over y/n  
FOR MONTHS to be treated this way  
I’m coming dammit!

Y/n  
Gross Minnie  
We didn’t need to know that

Honey Pot  
Wow  
I’ve never seen hyung so speechless  
Nice job y/n  
But for real  
We all on the way  
Plus Vivi’s kiss


End file.
